veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Double Feature: Very Silly Songs! and The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown
Transcript (The VeggieTales Theme Song 1994-1997 (RARE) begins.) (Very Silly Songs!) (workout video!) Larry: Hey, kids, I'm Larry the Cucumber. Welcome to the very first VeggieTales workout video! I hope I'm ready to sweat, I know I am. Now hop to the left and hop to the right and hop to the front to the back and one more time, now you don't have a trampoline at home you can just use a couple of slinkies in an old rug. And what you want to do is squeeze and jump and squeeze and jump and squeeze and jump and squeeze and oh my and squeeze and jump. Ouch! And squeeze and oof! Bob! Bob! Bob: I think Larry is a little confused! Actually, this is the very first VeggieTales sing-along tape. What we're gonna do is play some of their favorite VeggieTales songs and put the words on the bottom of the screen, like this. Okay, boys, are you ready? Jean Claude: Mai oui, monsieur Bob! Philippe: Oh-ho-ho, we were born ready! Jean Claude: Here we go! And a 1 and a 2. Bob: (Singing) VeggieTales... VeggieTales... VeggieTales... VeggieTales... (Speaking) See? It's just that easy. Just sing the words on the bottom of the screen. All right, guys. That's enough. Guys, hey, hey, peas! Peas! Larry: Bob! Hey, Bob! Christophe: Oh, I am feeling woozie. Larry: Bob! Bob: Roll tape! Oh dear. Jean Claude: Jane, stop this crazy thing. (The songs that play "I Can Be Your Friend", "Dance of the Cucumber", "The Forgiveness Song", "The Water Buffalo Song" and "God is Bigger".) (home improvement video!) Larry: Hey, kids! I'm Larry the Cucumber. Welcome to the very first VeggieTales home improvement video! I hope you're ready to monkey wrench. I know I am. What we're gonna do today is change that old leaky fixture on the sink. We're gonna replace it with a new one, which will be quite attractive and last for years to come. Oh, and by the way, it's very important with any plumbing job to shut off the water supply. So I had my assistant, Jimmy, turn off the water to the kitchen. Jimmy: Oh... You meant the kitchen sink. (Larry turns the wrench around the water level, sending himself flying upwards as the water runs) I thought this was bathrooms and decks. Larry: Bob! (The next songs that play are "Oh, No! What We Gonna Do?" and "Stand Up".) (Back in Countertop to Bob) Bob: Now, kids, we're gonna sing-along with one of my favorite songs, the Bunny Song! Jean Claude: Monsieur Bob! We're not supposed to sing the Bunny Song! Bob: Oh-ho-ho, thank you for pointing that out, Jean Claude. But this is the New and Improved Bunny Song. This is the one we're supposed to sing. Jean Claude: I see. (The song that play "The New and Improved Bunny Song".) (success video!) Larry: Hey, kids! I'm Larry the Cucumber. Welcome to the very first VeggieTales success video! Are you ready to make millions of dollars in real estate with no money down? I know I am. Bob: Larry! Larry: Yeah, Bob? Bob: Don't you see? This is a sing-along video! Larry: Oh, a sing-along video. I love sing-along videos. That's where you put the words on the bottom of the screen so people can sing-along at home, right? Bob: Yep. Larry: Oh, the kids are gonna love that! What song should we do first? Bob: (irritated) Never mind. Larry: What? Hey, Bob. Guess what? I bought a whole chocolate factory with no money down. Bob: You did what? (The song that plays "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything".) (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) Pa Grape: Ahoy there, maties! Captain Pa here! Welcome aboard the ship of the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything! Mr. Lunt: Nothing. Larry: Zilch. Mr. Lunt: Nada. Pa Grape: Not so fast, you lazies! Today, we're doing a little something. Larry: (irritated) Not again! Mr. Lunt: We did something yesterday! Pa Grape: Huh? All you did was order Chinese! Mr. Lunt: Hey, it's hard to say moo goo guy pan! Whoop, I did it again. I'm beat. Larry: Here, have a won-ton. Mr. Lunt: Ooh! Pa Grape: Over the past few months, we've asked our loving and loyal fans to cast their votes for their favorite Silly Song. Well, the votes are in! And now it's time to tally them all up in the Astonishing Contraption of Silliness! Contraption: Astonishing Contraption of Silliness! Mr. Lunt: What a lame name. Who came up with that? (looks over at Larry) Larry: What? I liked it. Won-ton? Mr. Lunt: Ooh! Pa Grape: Let the silliness begin! (starts the machine up) Well, classics like... Contraption: Everybody's got a water buffalo... Pa Grape: Or who can forget... Contraption: Oh, where is my hairbrush... Pa Grape: And then there is... Contraption: Miren el pepino Watch the cucumber... (The contraption starts speeding up, Pa muttering unintelligibly. The machine shuts down) Pa Grape: Ya, bucket of bolts. Enough lollygagging, you slackers! It's time to shake a leg! (Larry takes this literally) Buccaneer Larry, man the vote sacks! Larry: Aye-aye, captain. Pa Grape: Pirate Lunt, hoist the booster! Mr. Lunt: Okay. Pa Grape: Let's go over the rules, shall we? We'll put your votes in the Astonishing Contraption of Silliness. The Astonishing Contraption of Silliness will count your votes and then the Astonishing Contraption of Silliness will countdown to the Silliest Silly Song of all time! Larry: That's it! Mr. Lunt: The polls are closed. Pa Grape: Oh! Great! Well, the moment has arrived. Buccaneer Lunt, the lever! Contraption: Number 10! Endangered Love Number 8! Larry's High Silk Hat Number 6! The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Number 5! The Song of the Cebu Pa Grape: (frustrated) Oh for Pete's sake! (Picks up a chinese menu) Here, use this. (Do the Moo Shoo) Larry/Mr. Lunt: Chicken! Mr. Lunt: Kung Pao Larry: Chicken! Mr. Lunt: Mongolian Larry: Chicken! Mr. Lunt: Sweet and sour Larry: Chicken! Mr. Lunt: Cashew Larry: Chicken! Larry/Mr. Lunt: Do the Moo Shoo! Moo Shoo Moo Moo Moo Moo Moo Shoo Moo Moo Shoo Moo Moo Moo Moo Shoo Shoo! Do the Moo Shoo! Larry/Mr. Lunt: Pork! Larry: Mandarin Mr. Lunt: Pork! Larry: Barbecued Mr. Lunt: Pork! Larry: Sweet and sour Mr. Lunt: Pork! Larry: Spicy shredded Mr. Lunt: Pork! Pork! Larry/Mr. Lunt: Do the Tofu! Tofu fu fu Tofu Tofu fu Tofu fu Tofu fu fu Tofu Mr. Lunt: Stop!!! Break a fortune cookie! Larry: (opens it and reads) "Beware of grape with wooden mallet." Mr. Lunt: Ain't that the truth. Pa Grape: (Hits the machine one last time) That oughta do it. Nice try, but I don't think it will make the countdown. Contraption: Number 4! His Cheeseburger Number 3! Love My Lips Pa Grape: And now, the Silliest Silly Song of all time! Contraption: Number 1! The Hairbrush Song Pa Grape: Well, that's it! The great Silly Song Countdown is complete! Larry: Thanks for voting, everyone! You guys are great! Mr. Lunt: Yeah, thanks! (Larry walks up to the camera) Larry: Kung pao squid? Category:VeggieTales Category:Episodes